


In Chains - The Undertaker

by MimiTheGamine



Category: Ministry of Darkness - Fandom, True Blood (TV), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Captive, Discipline, Dominance, Domination, Dreams, Dungeon, F/M, Fantasy, Forced, Funeral, Kidnapped, Love, Lust, Psychological, Punishment, Reluctant, Romance, Submission, Submissive, Taken, The Undertaker - Freeform, Undertaker, Violence, WWE - Freeform, kidnap, kidnapping master, prisoner, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheGamine/pseuds/MimiTheGamine
Summary: The Ministry of Darkness and its leader The Undertaker are taking actions against the attackers of Gangrel after this last one ends up being brutalized by a bunch of guys in a bar. The Undertaker goes even as far as kidnapping the young sister of one of the attackers as a way to punish him.





	1. Cold Ground

"You better come to pick up your friend, he's in bad shape."

Steven, the owner of the Brews Brothers Bar called The Undertaker, knowing well that Gangrel was one of his disciples.

"What do you mean by in a bad shape?" Asked The Undertaker with a stern tone, not appreciating at all to be disturbed at this hour.

"Your vampire friend once caused havoc, but this time he got it good! 3 men attacked him in the parking lot because Gangrel tried to glamour the girlfriend of one of the guys..."

Taker sighed, knowing well that Gangrel should have stuck to that Vampire bar near the highway. But instead, he went again to that bar filled with human beings and simply stumbled over the wrong guys that decided to wrap him in silver chains...

"Alright, I'll be there in 20 minutes." Taker ended the call on his smartphone and grabbed his long dark cloak before going downstairs to exit his house. He stepped inside the funeral home's black van and headed to the bar to retrieve Gangrel.

When he arrived at the bar's small parking lot, he spotted Gangrel sitting in the grass with the silver chains still wrapped around his body, leaving him vulnerable since Silver was weakening down Vampires.

"For Christ Sake, tell me it's a fucking Joke." The Undertaker stepped outside of the black van and rushed himself to a Gangrel that was in pain.

"Looks like you got yourself in trouble this time. How many times Have I told you that you had no business there!"

"Take off these chains from me!"

Gangrel begged The Undertaker to take off the chains since it was burning his skin. He could have left his disciple Gangrel on the ground with the chains around him, but right now, The Undertaker wanted to find out who had assaulted Gangrel like this. Taker took off the chains around Gangrel, freeing the vampire from the tremendous amount of pain that kept him down.

Once the chains had been taken off, Gangrel easily healed himself back before standing up to this full height from the grass.

"Did you know these guys?" Demanded The Undertaker to Gangrel.

"Not really, I've seen them before, but I don't know their names." Taker gently stroked his dark goatee before walking toward the bar's entrance. Gangrel followed him few seconds after.

"Oh come on Taker, the bar is closed!"

Steve the owner who was busy checking the inventories of the bar's Liquor and Alcohol bottles spotted The Undertaker and Gangrel entering inside the bar that had just closed a minute ago.

"Well next time just lock your door! Who are those guys that attacked Gangrel?" The Undertaker was determined to find out who had done this to Gangrel. It did seem meaningless but Gangrel could have died from this assault and Taker wasn't appreciating at all that a bunch of clueless guys had crossed the line over his Ministry of Darkness.

Steve shook his head in desperation when Taker approached the bar's counter.

"I don't want troubles! These guys are good customers and Gangrel should have known not to approach this woman. He knew she was with them!" Taken of a sudden rage, Taker grabbed Steve by the neck and pulled him toward him with enough strength. The bar owner got his head pinned against the smelly counter while The Undertaker repeated his question through clenched teeth.

"I'll ask again my question Steve, who are these guys??" Repeated The Undertaker while he kept his mouth near Steve's ear.

"Alright, calm down Taker! They were 3 guys. Ken Edwards, Bryan Stock, and Aleksander Smith. They come often here, but please I don't want you to come back in here and beat them in my bar. You got their names now, but I'm not the one who gave them out!" When Taker finally got the names of the three guys, the deadman released the bar owner from his strong grip, almost pushing him back in the bottle of liquors rack.

Gangrel licked his lips, delighted by the scene taking place in front of his eyes.

"I'm smarter than this, do you really think I'd come in here and beat them in front of everyone? I'll find them and they will think twice before touching a vampire once I'll be done with them." The Undertaker gestured at Gangrel as it was time to leave the bar.

Both men exited the closed bar, leaving the owner shaking and confused.

"I will find them Gangrel, rest assured of this!" Said The Undertaker while he took place behind the wheel of the Mortuary Vehicle. The Undertaker drove Gangrel to his place before departing back to the Funeral Home. It was almost daytime and Taker had a lot of work to do as 2 corpses needed to be prepared for the weekend. Most of the time he was the one embalming the bodies, but The Undertaker had found a man a month ago that had mastered this art and after seeing his work, he decided to hire him, which gave more free time to The Undertaker.

The next Morning The Undertaker announced his acolyte that he'd be the one that would prepare the bodies for the weekend's funeral services after he was done retrieving them from the City Morgue.

"Alone?" Asked the young man to The Undertaker.

"Nope, you'll be with Dieter. I hired him last week since I need more staff. The business is going well in here and I can't always be there as I have other things to attend." Explained The Undertaker before leaving Robert back to his work.

Since the death of The Undertaker's father, it was harder to take care of the Funeral Home business which was why he had hired the best morticians he could to keep the business from going downhill. That would give him plenty of times during the weekend to find these three thugs and punish them for what they did to Gangrel.

That wasn't going to be hard for Taker to find these men. He had their names, a simple research online would already be enough to find their addresses. With the amount of Technology, The Deadman even stumbled across their pictures as he looked for their information online. Not only he had their house address, but he also knew what they look like.

Of course, The Undertaker wasn't present when Gangrel got beaten that night. He printed their pictures and brought them to Gangrel once the night had settled in, so the vampires would be able to identify them.

"So, are they the guys we're looking for?" Gangrel quickly gave a look at the three pictures and nodded his head.

"Yes! That one over there, he's the one that chained me. He even tried to convince his friends to cut my head, but they didn't do it." Gangrel pointed out the picture of Ken Edwards to The Undertaker.

Taker took a long deep breath as Gangrel admitted what this man had in mind. The Undertaker snatched back the pictures of the men and told Gangrel to get ready.

"Come on, we're having work tonight. I'm going to call the others and we'll find these guy before sunrise!" The Undertaker chuckled in a sinister way as Gangrel bit his bottom lips, thrilled with what the night would bring them.


	2. Blood Stains

"Ewww! What the hell is this??"

She sighed when she picked up the white shirt stained of blood on the floor in the laundry room.

"KEN!!" This time she yelled loudly the name of her brother before tossing the shirt in the washing machine. She had no idea whose blood it was, and she was just hoping it was belonging to her brother and not someone else.

Of course, her brother was too busy answering her. She climbed upstairs to see what he was up to, it became obvious why he didn't hear her calling his name. The grunge music coming from his bedroom was enough to wake the dead...

"Jesus fuck, can you just get a set of headphone for crying out loud??" She entered his room without knocking which startled the man.

"What do you want Mika???" He lowered down the sound of his music from his computer as the young woman glared down at him.

"What I want? I was about to wash the clothes and there was your shirt on the floor, covered in blood. What the hell is this??" Ken rolled up his eyes and shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing.

"Oh, this? Don't worry, it's fake blood. Last night there was a contest, a kind of game at the bar and it involved fake blood." Mika stood under the doorway, not really buying the story her brother just told her.

"For real? I'm not that dumb!! Whatever next time I'll throw it away in the garbage. You hear me?"

"Get the fuck out of here dumb Brat!!" Ken threw an empty can of beer at his younger sister Mika as she began to irritate him. He walked up to her and pushed her out of his bedroom, closing the door right in her face.

Mika clenched her teeth and kicked the door of Ken's bedroom before yelling back at him.

"Screw you!! By the way, it stinks ass in your room!" She then walked away from his bedroom and returned downstairs to fill on the washing machine with clothes. She dried a tear from the corner of her eye as she added the laundry detergent. She was growing very tired of fighting with her older brother. She knew he wanted his privacy and she was doing everything in her power to respect that, but she hated when he was lying to her. Like last month when he forgot to pay the Internet bill. Once again he found a pathetic excuse to justify his reason. She started the cycle of the washing machine before departing from the basement.

Mika returned to the kitchen to grab a snack in the fridge and as she passed by the hall near the entrance, she spotted one her brother's friends standing on the driveway. She had no idea what he was doing, so she decided to head out and ask him what he was up to.

"Hey, Alek! What are you doing?"

He nodded at her and asked her if Ken was there.

"Yea sure, he's upstairs in his room. You want to come inside?!" He surely did act strange, she didn't know if he had smoked something, but he wasn't himself. He appeared to be very nervous...

"No! Tell Ken I'm outside, I have to speak to him, like right now!" Mika's eyes widened and told Alek that she'd tell her brother to join him. She climbed the staircase and warned Ken that his friend wanted to speak to him, outside on the driveway. The 32-year-old man finally exited his room and joined his friend outside on the driveway.

She knew it wasn't her business, but Mika couldn't help prying on both men. She kept the main door of the house barely opened, listening to their discussion, making sure that she wouldn't be seen by them.

"We got a problem. This morning I received the visit of two guys. They tried to kidnap me for christ sake, can you believe this Ken? I think I saw that white faggot with them."

"The guy we chained last night?" Asked Ken, dumbfounded by Alek's story.

"Yea, he was with them and with two other guys. They were driving a truck, but I took my car and sped away. They lost track of me. You should call Bryan and see if he's ok. We shouldn't have chained down this vampire... We went too far!"

Mika's jaw dropped down when she heard the conversation between the two men. She knew it wasn't fake blood, and she wasn't surprised to hear that her brother had tried to chain down a Vampire. Her brother despised Vampires... She didn't know the real reason behind his hatred of Vampires, but she knew one thing, her brother was an asshole.

She closed back the door and returned inside, pretending she hadn't heard their conversation. Ken rushed inside with his friend Alek few minutes after, and Mika looked at them.

"What are you looking at Brat?" Ken once again mocked his sister and Mika snorted at him.

"You're such an imbecile! I heard what you just did! I knew it wasn't fake blood!!!" Mika finally snapped at him. She knew he was trying to show how big of a man he was in front of his pal, but she didn't care.

"Shut up, will you? That's none of your business and I really suggest you to keep your nose out of this!" He approached her, almost threatening her as he poked his finger on her shoulder. She weakly pushed her brother away from her and Alek intervened.

"Come on dude, she's your sister. She's like 23 and you're 32!" Mika sighed loudly, growing tired of her brother's behavior.

"Thank you, Alek, but I'm 22! Whatever, you're stupid Ken! One day you'll find a Vampire that will bite you to death and I won't give a fuck!" Mika really thought what she said. Even though it sounded harsh, she was finally glad that it came out of her mouth.

"What? You'll pack your stuff and get the fuck out of my house. If you think you'll call me names, you got it wrong!" Mika turned herself around to face her brother as he ordered to leave the house and pack her stuff.

"No way? It's my house too! It was written on Mom and Dad's will, they left us the house to both of us. Deal with it or sell it and we'll split the money!!" Alek grabbed Ken by the shoulder as Ken leaned forward mimicking a slapping gesture.

"Come on Ken, calm down, she's right and you know it!" Mika looked up at Alek who was defending her. She wasn't stupid though, she knew why Alek was on her side. He was crushing on her since the first day he had met her... As for Mika, she wasn't into dudes like Alek, especially with his not so manly look. When Mika realized that it was useless to speak with her brother, she headed to her bedroom and shut the door.

The thought of finding a vampire and paying him for killing her brother crossed her mind. She couldn't endure him anymore as he was very vile with her. She was trying to work as hard as she could and to pay her bills on time, and also she was doing everything she could to keep this house clean, while her brother was just laying his shit around, never washing the dishes or even vacuuming the place. Every little thing he could do to help her, well he was just not doing them.

She turned on her computer and opened her music app to listen to some music. She was in the mood for some Dave Matthews band... When she heard a noise coming from outside, Mika stood still by her window, looking down at her brother and Alek leaving the house in a hurry. Both men departed in Alek's SUV and Mika almost beamed with joy when she realized that her brother would probably be out of the house for the remaining of the night. If he could just get drunk enough and get his ass beaten, it would be a blessing thought Mika as she returned to her computer desk.

She kept browsing online for clothes and stuff until the landline phone rang downstairs. She stood still until she realized it was that old phone ringing downstairs. Running out of her bedroom, she descended the staircase so fast that she almost tripped down on that carpet in the living room.

"Yes?" She said with a breathless voice after picking up the phone and she waited until the person on the other end of the phone would speak, but nothing. All she could hear was someone breathing loudly at the end of the phone.

"Fuck you!!!" She thought it was her brother or someone else pranking her, and quite frankly she wasn't in the mood for this right now. She almost slammed the phone on its base to end the call. She even unplugged it, not desiring to be bothered again. 

She returned upstairs and looked online for an idea about what she could have for dinner... Her life was just this plain and simple. Mika preferred to be by herself since her parents had passed away 4 months ago, she was still trying to deal with the sudden loss of her parents, something she wasn't really accepting again. How could she accept it anyway? She knew she would need to move on and get on with her life, it was useless to keep on thinking about these kinds of things and she knew it. There's nothing she could do, and it was their faith. It was unfair she thought, it should've been her brother, he was the only one who deserved to die like this, not her parents...

She hated her brother so much, she couldn't stand him anymore, and even though he was also mourning the death of their parents, she didn't think he had the right to treat her like a useless rag. She sighed, knowing well these thoughts weren't good for her.

She climbed downstairs to the basement to check with the washing machine. The clothes were ready to be put in the dryer. When Mika opened the lid of the washer, she noticed that Ken's t-shirt was still stained of red, the blood hadn't been washed entirely.

"Pfft! I'll throw this away, I'm not going to waste more time on this." She picked up the t-shirt and tossed it in the trash can next to the dryer. Once all the clothes were in the dryer, she started the cycle and returned upstairs to the kitchen to cook, a dinner she would have with herself...


	3. Informer

530 Pounds Viscera approached a scared Bryan that was tied down to a chair in an abandoned Wharehouse. His pants were soiled by the piss that had streamed along his thighs when The Undertaker had threatened to kill him if he wouldn't shut his mouth.

"Ain't playing the tough little one anymore, uh?" Fat Viscera taunted the man that was trying to scream while his mouth was gagged by an old rag. His muffled screams were useless and were just a waste of energy. Gangrel wasn't present yet since he was asleep during the day, he'd need to wait for the sun to go down before joining the guys at the Warehouse.

The Undertaker stood tall near Bryan, stroking his goatee while glaring down at the man with his pale green eyes. Disgusted by the piss stain on his khaki pants.

"Did you enjoy beating down my friend and attaching a silver chain around him, when you knew well that silver is weakening down vampires? I bet now you wished you would have thought twice about doing this?!"

The young man shook his head while trembling under the piercing regard of The Undertaker.

"He said to me earlier that Ken is the one that wanted to chain down Gangrel, they tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen." Viscera informed Taker that Ken was the one who had had the idea about the chain. It didn't matter anymore at this point, these guys had attacked Gangrel and they would pay for their actions.

"I know this Viscera, it doesn't change anything..."

The Undertaker was growing impatient as Bradshaw and Faarooq were not yet back from their mission. He breathed out loudly through his nostrils while walking back and forth in front of the tied man.

"Keep an eye on him Viscera, I'll call Bradshaw, I got to know what they're doing!" Drawing his smartphone from his long dark coat's pocket, Taker reached for Bradshaw on his cell phone.

"What are you guys doing? Did you find the two other guys??" The Undertaker listened to what Bradshaw had to tell him until the deadman slammed his fist down on a pile of empty boxes next to him, sending the boxes flying down.

"What do you mean you couldn't catch him?" Bradshaw explained to The Undertaker that they failed in kidnapping Alek. He couldn't believe his ears. He had given his two acolytes a simple mission and they had succeeded in screwing it.

"We're actually following the two men Taker, Alek stopped at Ken's place and they left in a hurry..." Bradshaw gave The Undertaker another crucial information.

"Fine, follow them and do whatever you have to do. I want them alive and in here before midnight!" The Undertaker then ended the conversation, he had nothing else to say, he was just hoping Bradshaw and Farooq would catch the two thugs. 

That's when The Undertaker checked back again the address of Alek Smith and Ken Edwards online. Phone numbers were even available to contact these guys, something he hadn't seen the first time. Taker wrote down the phone numbers and decided to try the two available phone numbers he had found.

He dialed the phone number belonging to Alek, but there were no answers. The Undertaker was aware that these phone numbers weren't cell phone numbers, he still tried the second number belonging to Ken and waited for someone to answer. Just as he was on his way to terminate the call, a voice belonging to a young woman answered the phone

"Yes?"

He squinted his green eyes and cocked his head on the side when the feminine voice surprised him. He wasn't expecting that at all.

"Fuck you!"

Since he didn't say a word behind the phone, the girl at the other end of the phone told The Undertaker to fuck off thinking she was getting pranked by her brother and hung up immediately after. Taker grumbled as he put back his smartphone in his pocket. He didn't know who was this person, but it sounded like a young vulgar woman.

The Undertaker pushed Viscera out of his way and he pulled down the rag from Bryan's mouth to let him talk.

"Listen to me little fucker. I just called your friend Ken and he's not the one that answered me. A Young woman took the phone, who's she?"

Bryan pretended he didn't know what The Undertaker was talking about, but The Deadman was old enough to know that Bryan was bullshitting him.

"If you don't tell me who's that young woman, I will break your legs! Did you hear me, boy? I'll break your legs and you will regret not opening your damn mouth!!"

The Blonde boy kept on whining and panicking as The Undertaker threatened him.

"Alright, you wanna play this game! Let's do it!" Viscera watched The Undertaker walking straight to a small room in the warehouse. He came back with a red baseball bat in his hands. Viscera rubbed his hands together as he couldn't wait to see Taker breaking the legs of the poor guy.

"No, no, no, wait!! Please don't hurt me, I'll tell you everything!!" As Taker took a powerful swing to break Bryan's legs, the 31-year-old man begged The Undertaker to not hurt him as he would reveal everything.

"I'm all ear!!" Said The Undertaker as he leaned toward Bryan with the baseball bat at his side.

"Ken has a younger sister, she's living with him. Her name is Mika Mary Edwards and she's 22 I think... It's all I know, please don't hurt me, I'll tell you everything. I can even help you with catching Ken and Aleksander if you want!!"

The Undertaker stood back to his full height after Bryan finally revealed the identity of the woman who had answered Taker's phone call. The 6'10 man was seen smirking when he learned that Ken had a little sister... Grabbing one more time his smartphone, Taker looked for her online. Now that he had her full name, he was able to find her picture on Facebook. Pulling up the smartphone to Bryan's face, the Undertaker demanded Bryan if it was her, and the young man nodded his head.

"Yes!! Except that her hair is a lil longer now..." The Undertaker groaned not really caring about this useless detail... The Undertaker looked at her pictures one more time on Facebook and he leered at the pictures of the young innocent woman.

She looks fine... Precious little girl!" He said while putting back his Smartphone in his pocket...

Two hours later, Bradshaw and Farooq arrived at the warehouse with Ken and Aleksander. They had intercepted both men on the road and had hit Alek's SUV, causing them to crash in a ditch. Ken did look like he was injured to the forehead, while the other one seemed to be ok.

Taker pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek, obviously annoyed with the two young men yelling at him.

"Gag them, I don't want to hear them!" Bradshaw, Farooq, and Viscera took care of tying the men on the chairs and gagged them so their screams would be muffled down. Undertaker watched with amusement the scene taking place before his eyes. He then aimed his regard on Ken who was filled with hatred and violence.

"Keep on screaming boy, no one in here can't help you!" Taker bent down to Ken and seized his chin between his long fingers and raised his head.

"I heard you have a sweet little sister, isn't it right?" When Ken went mad, The Undertaker knew he wasn't done with him. He even showed Ken a picture of Mika on his cell phone only to torture him further.

"Look at her with her little blue eyes and that innocent smile. I bet her skin is all soft and that she smells as sweet as a candy!" The Undertaker chuckled in a sinister way as Ken cried out, his face burning red with rage.

The Three men Taker had looked for were strapped down on the chairs and couldn't go anywhere else. They were in fact for Gangrel. Once Gangrel would get up for the night, he'd feast on the blood of these men. That would be their punishment for beating and chaining down a vampire...

"Alright, here's the plan boys. Viscera you'll stay here with Farooq to watch these men. As for me, I'll be on my way with Bradshaw. Mideon will as well come with us." The Undertaker then turned his eyes toward Ken that were still screaming through his rag.

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun, Ken, I can only imagine how pleasant my night will be with her!" Taker then brought his lips close to Ken's ear and whispered to him.

"Don't worry, I'll be very gentle with her!" The Undertaker then backed away from Ken, snickering evilly, leaving the young man in tears as Taker had informed of his plans to Ken. Viscera on his side cackled with Farooq and The Undertaker quickly left the warehouse with Bradshaw few minutes after.

The Undertaker installed himself behind the wheels of the Funeral Home Van with Bradshaw taking place on the passenger seat.

"Call Mideon, tell him I'm on my way to pick him up and that we'll need ropes and a bottle of Chloroform as well. When we'll be done with kidnapping her, you'll be free to go home and enjoy the rest of the night..."

Bradshaw did as The Undertaker asked him and called Mideon so he would get ready to be picked up. 

"Get ready man, we're having another job to do... We'll be there in ten, and don't forget the ropes and chloroform, we'll need this!" Bradshaw then ended the call and resumed on his talking with The Undertaker that was driving toward Mideon's place...

"When you'll be done with her, perhaps I could as well, you know..."

The Undertaker stopped at the red light and glared at Bradshaw who had revealed The Undertaker that he was also wishing to spend the night with Mika. Taker blinked his eyes several times and leaned closer onto Bradshaw, not caring that the light had turned green and that the car behind them kept honking at them.

"When I'll be done with her, I'll pay you for the job and you'll head to the strippers with Mideon. She's mine!" The Undertaker was never sharing his female companions with his acolytes. If Bradshaw wanted to get a one night stand, he was allowed to, but not with Taker's Lady. Undertaker had always forbidden the acolytes to sleep with his ladies and it would remain this way


	4. Perfect Strangers

How good it was to have the house for herself, thought Mika as she washed her dishes after being done eating her dinner. She had enjoyed a nice plate of Fettucini Alfredo and this, without the heavy and useless presence of her bastard of a brother. He was probably getting wasted in a bar with his friends thought Mika, quite frankly she didn't even care at this point.

Since she was by herself, she turned on the tv screen in the living room and turned on as well the Bose Sound System. She opened the music app and played her music as loud as she wanted in the living room, enjoying it while she could. Her brother had forbidden her to use the tv in the living room after he changed it and bought himself a 75 inches screen. He wasn't there tonight, and he would never know about it.

She danced on an old Madonna song from the '80s when her cell phone rang. She took the call and lowered down the volume level.

"Hey Alysa! What's up girlie?"

Her friend Alysa called her to see how she was doing.

"Great and you? I was calling to see how you were doing and well, I'm going out tonight with Elizabeth and Lisa, I thought you'd love to come, we're going to meet some hot dudes!"

Mika scratched her head and sighed when Alysa invited her for a night out with the girls. Not to forget about the hot dudes that would probably not interest Mika, to begin with.

"Look, thank you, but well nah! Not my kind of nights you know..."

Mika rejected the invitation which rose suspicion from Alysa.

"Ok Mika, I like you, you're like my little sister, but I have to ask you this. Did you even go out with a guy before?"

Mika frowned her eyebrows when Alysa asked her this question. Mika wasn't at ease at all with this and certainly didn't want to discuss this over the phone.

"Well, yeah kinda... It didn't last long though.." Mika heard Alysa bursting out in laughter over the phone. She wasn't sure if she was finding the situation funny or making fun of her, she couldn't tell.

"For real? You never told us..."

Mika's eyes widened, finding Alysa annoying.

"Well I was 19, we weren't yet friends you know."

"So? what happened?" Asked Alysa. Mika just wanted to end this conversation and keep on dancing in the living room.

"Ok, you're so annoying, I'm going to tell you. I went to his place, we kinda made love and well the next day he told me it was over!"

Alysa once again exploded in laughter, even asking her friend how come he had broken up with her the next day.

"Geez that was short... Perhaps you were just not that good of a lover my dear!"

Mika narrowed her eyes, insulted by what her friend told her.

"I'm sorry, but I think he did enjoy sleeping with me! I'll tell you the truth... He was 45 and I was 19! That's why he didn't want to pursue the relationship, I was too young for him and he didn't want this!"

"Wh.. What? 45? Are you serious, or is this a joke? This guy was old enough to be your father, it's fucking creepy Mika! Tell me you're joking?"

Mika stood silently over the phone for 10 seconds before speaking back.

"It's not a joke... I do love older men, that's why I don't have anyone in my life right now and unlike you, Elizabeth and that other cunt of Lisa, I don't go around screwing guys and pretending to love them, alright? Hey Look, I got tons of things to do like taking my shower and well, enjoying movies on Netflix. Hope you'll have fun with your Premature Ejaculators tonight... Bye!"

Mika didn't even give the time for Alysa to speak back, she was probably baffled over the phone and quite frankly, Mika didn't wish to be friends with her anymore. She was just a sleazy tramp and Mika didn't need that kind of friends in her life. That's when Mika decided to turn her cell off for the night, not wishing to get a call from Alysa.

"I can't believe I finally told her!" The young woman was proud of herself for finally speaking up her mind. With that said, Mika turned back the volume higher from the Speakers and went upstairs in her bathroom to take her shower. She was so grateful to have her own bathroom connected to her bedroom, not having to share bathrooms with her pork of a brother who was too lazy to pick up his gross underwears on the floor.

The young woman undressed and took her shower, washed her short hair and shaved her legs. She then dried her body with a towel once she was done with washing. She combed her hair and fixed it into two mini ponytails that gave her a younger appearance.

"Wee!! My hair is growing out so fast!" She was thrilled to see how long her hair was. She opened her small cabinet over the sink and picked out a pink cream that she applied on her skin. She loved the sweet smell coming from the cream, it reminded her of a baby powder scent, which she adored, plus it kept her skin smooth during the winter.

She brushed and flossed her teeth before going to her bedroom to pull on her pajamas she had recently bought. A beautiful blue and pink one-piece pajamas that were molding her slim body. She hated being barefoot during the winter and ended up slipping on a pair of white socks to keep her small feet warm. She smiled at the reflection of herself in the mirror and almost giggled as she noticed how small she was. She was around 5'2" which was something she wasn't liking when she was younger, but as she got older, she came to appreciate the fact that she was a petite woman, only because it did make her look younger than her real age.

Her blue eyes caught the digital clock on her night desk, it was almost 10 PM and her brother was still not yet back.

"That is awesome! Wouldn't it be great if he would come back just tomorrow morning?" She told herself before exiting her room to return downstairs to watch a movie on Netflix.

She plopped herself on the leather couch and searched for a movie. For some reason, nothing was good enough for her that night. She ended up watching the TV Show "The Office" but quickly got bored with it few minutes after the beginning of the second episode.

"Oh no!" Her world was shattered down in pieces when she spotted the headlights of a car approaching her driveway, it was probably her brother coming back from his escapade with Alek. She quickly got up and turned off the TV Screen, not wanting her brother to be pissed at her for using his TV while he was out. She then noticed that it was a black van parked in her driveway and not Alek's SUV.

"Who's that?" She questioned herself before gathering her small silhouette to the living room window to see who was these visitors. Her eyes watched with rapt attention as two tall men stepped out of the black van. She didn't really know what to think of this until she spotted the driver exiting the vehicle at his turn... If the two other men were tall, the driver was even taller, which left Mika aghast by the height of the man with the long dark cloak.

"What the fuck!?" She backed off from the window and closed the curtains, not wanting to be seen by these men that were obviously headed to the porch of her house. She stood in the middle of the living room, confused by the whole thing. When one of the men rang the doorbell, Mika gasped, startled by the sound.

The doorbell rang again and again. There was no way she would open the door to these guys.

"Mika.... Where are you? I know you're there!"

She caught the voice of one of the men, wondering how come he knew her name. She stood there petrified, not knowing what to say.

"Go away, I'll call the cops!! My Brother is upstairs and he will take care of you if you don't go!" Her threats meant nothing as she heard the men cackling on the porch. She glanced at her iPhone and grabbed it, trying to turn it on since she had turned it off after her call with Alysa. The iPhone was refusing to open because the battery was low.

"Just my luck!" She said before running to the kitchen where she would charge her iPhone. She ran to her patio door afterward and checked if the sliding glass doors were locked. As she pushed the curtains away to check the patio door, she came face to face with the tall driver man she had seen few minutes ago. She looked up at him and knew at this point that this man wouldn't leave until she would open the door. She caught his evil glance in his pale green eyes and Mika swallowed nervously as the man kept looking at her with a sly look.

"I already called the cops, I'd leave if I were you!" She yelled at the man that she had called the cops, but he shook his head before chuckling loudly at her.

"I doubt it, I cut the phone line and it looks like your cell phone has died as well! Not so brave now as you were on the phone earlier, uh little one? Either you let us in or not, we're going to get in!" It was probably a nightmare though Mika, that couldn't be true. Why those men would want her to begin with? She watched as the tall man in a long cloak called for the two others. One of them handed a baseball bat to their leader from what she had grasped.

She slowly back away, with her blue eyes glued on the tallest man. When he began to hit the sliding patio door with the baseball bat. She jolted from her position and watched with a horrified gaze as the man kept on hitting harder and harder, pieces of glasses were flying in her direction and Mika understood that if she wasn't running away from them, they would hurt her.

It didn't take long that the three men broke inside the house, leaving her in tears, knowing well what was awaiting her. The better option she had, for now, was to run upstairs and lock the door that was located on the second floor, just right after the staircase. It would give her the time to contact the police with the help of her computer. Mika had always found ridiculous that a door had been installed at the entrance of the second-floor hall, but today, she was appreciating this. Perhaps it would even save her life...

She slowly moved backward when the three men made their entrance inside her house. Being careful around the broken pieces of glass on the floor, knowing well it wasn't the time to get injured.

"Mideon, catch the kid!"

The man with the goatee ordered one of the men to grab her, and without much thought, Mika quickly reached for the staircase. She had to act quickly, but her legs were shaking tremendously as she was scared to death of these guys. She had almost reached the second floor when Mideon grabbed her right ankle by behind, making her tripping in the staircase, falling first on her right hand as Mideon seized her ankle and pulled it violently toward him while this last one had stumbled in the staircase as well. She let out an ear-splitting scream when Mideon tried to drag her down the stairs. She had to fight against him and the timing was just right when he turned her around, her feet were near his crotch and she knew she had to aim at his weaker point. The disciple fell high on his back when the young woman kicked him hard enough in the testicles that he hurtled down the staircase and ended up moaning in pain once he had hit down the floor.

It wasn't yet over for her. The tall man snarled at Mika and kicked Mideon out of his way to climb up the staircase with large footsteps. The young woman gathered the last hint of strength she had in her and rushed herself to the second floor. He almost caught her, she knew it because she felt one of his hands grabbing down the fabric of her pajama pants, but he missed his catch by centimeters. She grabbed the door and slammed it as hard as she could before locking it. There was an obstacle between both of them, but she was aware that this door wasn't thick enough to keep her perpetrators away from her. It wouldn't take long before he would be able to hit down the door and trespass her safe territory.

That's when she fell a dull pain in her right arm. She pulled up the sleeve of her pajamas and as her blue eyes glanced down at the arm, she noticed how deformed it was, there was no doubt about it, the arm was broken. It probably happened when she fell in the stairs. She looked around, panicking as she stood up, not knowing what to do. Even though it sounded like a good idea at first, it didn't seem to be a winning situation any longer as she was trapped upstairs, at the mercy of these three men.

"What are you going to do now? We cut off the internet as well!" Her eyes enlarged as she dreaded the worse... Without her internet connection working, she was trapped upstairs, in the impossibility to use her computer to contact any kinds of emergency.

She headed to her room and opened her window, checking if jumping out of her bedroom could be feasible. She glanced at the locked door in the hall, hearing one of the men hitting down the door with the baseball bat. It was probably the driver thought Mika, and he was pissed.

She analyzed quickly the height from her window to the ground. The fact that she had a broken arm wasn't helping her at all... The black van belonging to the guys was parked near the porch roof, which meant that Mika would be able to attain that small roof by exiting her bedroom's window and then she'd jump on the roof of the black van and leave on foot. The plan sounded doable and it was her only way to avoid getting kidnapped or rape. She had no idea what these men had in mind for her, but she knew one thing, they weren't there for nice things.

There was another problem though, it was cold outside and her coat was downstairs. There was a pair of sneakers near her computer desk, at least she wouldn't be barefoot. Time was running out for her as the leader kept destroying the door in order to reach the hall.

She grabbed the sneakers and pulled them on her feet with her left hand. She managed to tie her shoelaces, just tight enough so the laces wouldn't make her trip down on her way out. She grabbed a sweater on her bed and pushed it down over her pajama, knowing she wouldn't last long outside with just one layer of clothes.

The tall man finally broke down the door and Mika quickly escaped by her bedroom window. She knew that if she was screwing her descend to the ground, she would be injured and at the mercy of these guys. She needed to be very careful, and what she had expected happened.

The tall man grabbed the collar of her sweater which destabilized the young woman on the shallow roof. She screamed as hard as she could, knowing well that she'd probably draw the attention of her neighbors, she hoped at least... She fought as much as she could, but he was way stronger than her, and the fact that she was thin didn't help her at all. She felt his large hand grasping strongly on her sweater and if she wasn't taking it off, he'd drag her toward him and she'd be done. As he pulled on her sweater, Mika managed to pull it off from her and the tall man ended up holding just her sweater.

She watched him as he angrily tossed her sweater away. That's when she realized that he was stepping on the roof in order to join her. 

"You won't run far, I promise you that!" He said with his stern and deep voice tone. She quickly managed to reach for the Van roof and the next thing she knew, her feet were touching the pavement of her driveway, but she wasn't yet safe as the tall man wasn't far behind her.

She had no idea if he was in shape, or if he'd keep up on running after her for a while, but she knew something, she needed to run until she'd find a safe place, or else he'd catch her. She began running away from him, but she quickly lost sight of him as he returned inside the house to warn out the others. What she feared the most became real, he'd probably drive his van and look for her, which wasn't fair thought Mika. She needed to reach the police station that wasn't far from her house, they'd help her for sure.

She ran during a good 12 minutes without even taking a break as she finally made her way toward the police station. She stood breathless in front of the small building and rushed inside the station where a cop came to her right away.

"Please you have to help me, there are three men after me. They tried to kidnap me!!!" She burst out in tears, knowing she was finally safe from these bad men. The policeman tried to calm down Mika and asked her to describe the men to him.

"Ok, calm down sweetheart. It's over now, you're safe in here. Now, tell me, what those men look like? I will send my men and they will look for them." The policeman reassured her by softly squeezing her shoulders and even invited her to take place in his office.

"Come with me, I'll prepare you a hot chocolate and you will tell me about these men..." Mika sat down in the office and waited for the policeman to come back with a cup of his delicious hot chocolate. She realized how scared she had been as she was still shacking. She couldn't help thinking over and over about this man's face and how evil his eyes were.

"Alright, so tell me about them!" The policeman put a small blanket over Mika and sat across her, ready to listen to her story.

"They were three men, they were very tall, but one of them was obviously taller than those two. He had a long dark cloak covering his body and he had green eyes... Long dark hair as well." The cop tilted his head, finding her description interesting.

"Alright I see, what about the two other guys?" Asked the policeman.¸

She sipped on the hot chocolate drink before pursuing her descriptions.

"One of them was named Mideon from what I heard. He was rather weird looking. He had mid-length hair, lighter than the two other men. As for the other man, his hair was shorter and dark brown I'd say. They were very tall, but their leader was the tallest of them all." The policeman nodded and stood up from his desk chair.

"Alright, finish with your hot chocolate, I will make a call and I will drive you to the hospital, how does that sound?" He said as he pointed out her broken arm. Mika agreed and nodded before smiling at the man.

"Thank you very much, you saved me!" Mika waited in the office while the policeman went away to make a call. She couldn't remember how long it took, but she ended up finishing the hot beverage before he came back in his office.

"Alright, I sent the information to my men, they will look for these three men. I will go outside and bring my patrol car at the entrance, I'll come back inside for you in a few, just wait for me in my office."

Mika nodded and watched the policeman leaving his office. She thought it was strange though that he wanted her to wait inside. She could have followed him outside and stepped in his car. 

"Whatever!" she thought as she glanced at her broken arm. Her attention spun toward a familiar voice coming closer to her as the policeman was still inside the police station.

"She's over there..." It was the voice of the policeman, she didn't know who he was talking to, and Mika couldn't help getting out of the office to peek at his conversation. She just couldn't believe it, they were standing few meters away from her and she was trapped in a dead end.

The leader approached her and Mika stepped backward until she was stopped by the wall at the end of the hall.

"Please, no!" She slid down against the wall, in tears as the tall man bent down to her. She knew it was over for her, she couldn't run away anymore.

"I told you that you wouldn't go far!" She could cry as much as she wanted to, the policeman that had helped her wasn't even there anymore and it did seem like the police station was empty at this late hour of the night. He let out a groan of pleasure as he extended his fingers over her small face, gently caressing her neck before putting his thumb and index finger under her chin, raising her face higher so he'd get a better look at her.

"Hmm, you remind me of someone... She smelled and looked just as sweet as you! I'd say you're even better..." He cocked his head to the side as he scrutinized her face. She was crying so much that her vision became blurry, she couldn't even see clearly what was in front of her. The next thing she knew, the tall man suddenly pressed a white cloth against her face, she quickly detected and ether-like odor being released from the cloth, that's when she sensed that she was going out, slowly her eyelids weighted heavy and they closed by themselves as she blackout in front of the man with dark long hair...

He pushed his wavy long brown locks away from his forehead before lifting the young woman in his arms.

"Alright let's go!" He informed Mideon and Bradshaw they were ready to go. The Undertaker stopped near the policeman and gave him the address where he could go to feast on the three men that had beaten down Grangrel 24 hours ago... Taker than left the police station with his acolytes and he installed Mika on the floor in the back of the van. He didn't tie her, knowing well she wouldn't wake up during their trip to the funeral home. The Undertaker dropped Mideon and Bradshaw to the strippers club like he had promised them before going straight to his home with the young girl.


	5. Scorching Desires

He stopped at the warehouse to see what his acolytes were up to. Gangrel had left an hour ago after he feasted on the 3 human beings. The policeman's car was parked near the entrance of the warehouse, probably enjoying as well his time with the three men. He glanced at the rearview mirror to check on the young woman, she was still knocked out in the back of the van...

He stepped out of the van and headed inside the warehouse to speak with Farooq and Viscera. As he entered inside the warehouse, the policeman was on his way out. He thanked Taker for the chance to feed on real human blood. The Undertaker nodded at him and told him he could come back whenever he wanted.

"Alright enough with these fools. They have to be in shape for tomorrow, Gangrel will feed on them for the rest of the week!" Exclaimed The Undertaker as he gestured toward the three frail thugs. They were obviously exhausted after Gangrel and the Policeman had drunk their blood. Not to the point where the men would die since Taker wanted them alive for Gangrel.

Viscera nodded and turned the lights off in the room where the 3 men were kept against their will.

"I'll come back tomorrow morning..." The Undertaker then returned to his black van and stepped behind the wheel. As he started the engine, he quickly looked up at the rearview mirror, catching the young woman trying to open the back door. She was awake, but it was obvious that the chloroform had drugged her as she was very disoriented. She could pry as much as she wanted on the back door, it wasn't going to open from the inside anyway.

He sighed when she tried as hard as she could to open the back door, she then began to sob loudly.

"Alright, enough!" He spoke to her in a sharp tone. He thought she would have understood, but her cries became louder and she continued to fiddle with the handle of the back door. He was growing tired of her childish games and cries, not that he hadn't expected this, but he thought she would've slept a little longer than this with the chloroform.

He pulled the van on the side of the deserted road and stopped the engine before going in the back of the van. He kneeled down since he was way too tall to stay to his full height without having his head hitting the ceiling of the van.

"I said enough!!" This time he raised his voice at the young woman and seized her left wrist so she'd stop fidgetting with the door handle. He looked down at her, his regard filled with seriousness and he applied more pressure around her wrist to show her that he wasn't fooling around.

"If you keep on crying, I will gag your little mouth and I will tie your arms. I'm pretty sure you don't want this, right? Now, stay still we're almost home!" He watched the young woman crawling in the corner of the back of the van. She pulled up her knees to her chest and he could hear her sobbing in silence as she was frightened by his threats. He returned behind the wheel when the young woman calmed down. He kept looking at his rearview mirror from time to time making sure she did not disobey him. During the remaining of the trip, Mika stayed still in the corner of the back of the van like he had asked her.

When the black van finally entered the driveway of the Funeral Home, it was almost 2 in the morning. He parked the black van and exited the vehicle before opening the back door to bring the girl inside his home. He looked at her as she crawled away from him in the back of the van.

"No, I don't want to go!"

She shook her head, refusing to come out of the van after he opened the back door. Once again she was in tears, she had cried so much that her cheeks had turned into a crimson red, and her eyes had swollen from the sobs. 

"Alright, you don't give me the choice!" He had long arms and easily reached for the young girl's legs. He wrapped his long fingers around one of her ankles and pulled her toward him as if she was a ragdoll. She hit her head hard against the floor of the back van as he violently dragged her toward him.

"Ouch!" She yelled. He chuckled thinking she was once again complaining for no reason. He then seized the collar of her pajama and pulled her face to him. He deeply looked at her, almost admiring the terror trapped in her baby blue eyes. She was trembling under his intense gaze and he gently sniffed her, enjoying the delicate fragrance coming from her skin.

"Fear not little one, I won't hurt you... You are way too precious for this!" She melted in tears when he let out an evil laugh. He then scooped her in his manly arms and entered inside the funeral home with her. She kept on crying and screaming while he held her in his arms. He couldn't help snorting at the fact that she was helpless and at his mercy. 

He locked the main door from the funeral home and put her down on the ground. He watched her as she tried to stand up and run away from him. She was still disoriented because of the chloroform he had used on her earlier. Instead of going after her, he let explored the place by herself, he knew she wouldn't go far anyway. She was tired, drugged and injured. 

"You can run but you can't hide!" He chuckled loudly as the young woman was seen running down the hall, searching for an exit as she was trying every door she could find. All of them were locked and she couldn't escape the funeral home as well since The Undertaker had locked the main door with a key. He watched her as she climbed upstairs to his apartment while taking off his long cloak. She almost tripped in the staircase and Taker followed her, quickly grasping her left arm since he knew that her right arm was injured.

"Come with me!" He sternly said while he dragged her to his bedroom. She of course panicked and screamed in fear when she spotted his large bed.

"No please, please!!!" She begged him several times, but it didn't stop him from putting her on the bed. She tried to escape once he let go of her.

With just a mere thought, he shut the door of his bedroom without touching it. The young woman stopped dead in her track when she witnessed his supernatural power. Her jaw dropped down and The Undertaker slowly walked to her and wrapped his hand around her broken arm. She gasped under his warm touch and as she was on the verge to cry again, The Undertaker healed her broken arm leaving her confused for a short moment.

Frightened by him, the young woman stepped away from him when he was done healing her. He saw the way she looked up at him as she withdrew herself against the bedroom wall.

"Now, did you think I was going to leave you injured like this?" He smirked to her and slowly approached her. He brought his hand to her cheek and gently stroke it, he could feel how stiff she was under his touch. He couldn't tell he wasn't pleased with how helpless she was, not that he had the intention of abusing her. His fingers deliberately slid down over her pajamas, and when she whimpered as his hand brushed the fabric over her firm breast, The Undertaker pulled his hand away from her body, aware that she wasn't yet ready. 

He leaned close to her ear, thrilled to tell her about her little secret.

"You think I don't know nothing about you, but you're wrong. I know every desires fueling your little fantasies" He slyly looked at her, impatient to tell her what he had found about her.

"It does appear that you have a thing for older men, isn't it right Mika?" She swallowed and stayed speechless in front of him. Her cheeks flushed red and this is when he realized that the little thing was ashamed of her fondness for older men.

"That's what I thought, lil' Mika has daddy issues!" He taunted her and the young woman rapidly reacted by running away from him since he had released his grip on her. He sighed, knowing well that she wouldn't go far. The young woman quickly went back downstairs and tried to open the main door to exit the funeral home.

She wasn't able to escape the funeral home, so she ran toward another staircase that was leading to a basement. Even though she wasn't a fan of basements, especially considering she was trapped in a funeral home, Mika still made her way toward the dark crypt and prayed he wouldn't find her. She couldn't see anything, and almost bumped into a wall, or was it a wall? As her eyes gradually get used to the dark environment, Mika concluded that she was surrounded by Caskets of all sizes.

"Mika? Where are you my dearest child?" She heard his deep voice and the young woman decided to hide in a casket. For some reason, she wasn't sure it was a good idea. If he was capable of healing her like he did, she presumed he would already be knowing where she was in the house. 

He was coming closer to her as his voice became louder and clearer.

"Come to daddy!" He once again mocked her as he entered the basement. She was so terrified while hiding in the coffin that she could feel her heart pumping through her chest. She tried to close her eyes, praying that he wouldn't find her, but she doubted it. She knew she was in trouble when he began opening the lids from each casket. Her eyes widened and she ended up breaking into warm tears, knowing it was just a matter of time before he'd get his hands on her. She opened back the casket lid and exited it in a hurry, almost falling down on the ground.

"There you are, playing hide and seek I see!" She screamed at him, imploring him to leave her alone. She tried to make her way across the unlighted room, hoping to reach back the stairs before him. She couldn't believe it when she climbed up the stairs, returning to the entrance of the funeral home. It didn't matter anyway, she couldn't leave the funeral home, the main door was locked from the inside and it needed a key to unlock it.

When The Undertaker came back upstairs to her, Mika untied one of her sneakers and tossed it at him. It didn't harm him though, he even caught the sneaker in mid-air and sneered at the young woman.

"Nice try, but you'll have to throw harder next time if you want to hit me good. How ungrateful you are, I healed you and there you are tossing your shoes at me! If I had known, I wouldn't have healed you! Are you mad at me because I found out about your little fantasy? Don't be ashamed about it..." He let out an evil laugh.

She once again tried to escape him by going toward the gloomy hall and she was stopped rapidly as The Undertaker appeared right in front of her, surprising her in a bad way. She gasped as he squeezed her shoulders, and felt him hoisting her away from the ground. She couldn't say she wasn't impressed by his strength though.

"What a brat you are! I'm having a lot of fun with you though, but it would do you some good to get that butt of yours slapped down a bit!" She spatted on his face when he suggested that she would deserve to be spanked. He narrowed his green eyes at her and she knew she should have known better than spitting to his face. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!!" She thought he was going to kill her, but he put her back down without any warning which surprised her.

"Like I said, you're a little ungrateful human. I should have let you with that broken arm of yours." He said while looking at her with a dangerous glare. What was about to happen was something she hadn't expected. She felt a sharp pain in her right ankle, it was so intense that she collapsed down on the ground, imploring for the pain to stop. She didn't know what she was having, but she presumed that he had used his power to punish her.

"Please make it stop!" She pleaded through moans.

"It hurts, doesn't it!" He said while cocking his head to the side.

"You won't go far now..." He exclaimed before departing toward his apartment upstairs, leaving her helpless and injured near the entrance hall of the funeral home.

"No, please come back!!" Fear grew in her as she understood that he was about to leave her on the floor like this.

"PLEASE!!!! It hurts!!!" She cried as much as she could, but he didn't change his mind for more. As she lost sight of him, Mika wailed loudly inside the funeral home, knowing well that she was at his mercy since she couldn't leave this place with that injury he had inflicted her. He had done so without touching her, but with his mind, which terrorized Mika. She didn't even want to think about what he would do to her next...

Two hours passed until Mika finally crawled herself toward a wall where she sat up, sweating a lot as the intense pain coming from her ankle was something she couldn't endure anymore. Just when she thought he would never come back to her, she caught him descending the staircase. She noticed that he was wearing his hair loose, almost envying the length of his hair... She also spotted the bottle of water he held in his right hand. He was once again dressed in dark clothes, a simple black sweater with a pair of black sweatpants that molded his ass. She couldn't even believe herself that she had glanced at his buttock...

That's when she mastered that she would never leave this place without obeying him. She was at his mercy, and to be honest it could have been worse...

"Please, it hurts!" She weakly complained and he snorted at her.

"I have no doubts about it. I would've been surprised by the contrary." She coughed, feeling dehydrated and exhausted. She was very weak and could only count on him to heal her at this point. She looked up at him with small eyes, a pleading look plastered all over her face.

"Oh, I see what you're doing there. You're trying to manipulate me with these puppy eyes, don't go thinking I don't know what you're up to." He said while bending down to her and unscrewing the water bottle cap. 

"Drink!" He didn't need to tell her twice to drink, she grasped the water bottle and gulped down on the fresh liquid. She drank so fast that she choked, sending her coughing loudly, almost throwing up on the floor. He seized back the water bottle and stood back to his height.

"You should see yourself, you really do look helpless. You're there, telling yourself that you're stuck with me and you finally convinced yourself that the only way to survive is to obey me, not that I have in mind to kill you, but now your life depends on me... There are probably hundreds of questions racing through your brain right now, wondering who I am and what I'll do with you... Fear not, you're mine and I have only good things reserved for you!"

She moaned when the pain in her ankle increased after she coughed up the water she drank. She leaned back on the wall and bit her bottom lip.

"Please, it really hurts... I'll do whatever you want..." He glared at her while bending down toward her.

"Never make a promise you can't keep... I will tell myself that you're just in pain and you're ready to do whatever you can to spare yourself of this horrible pain." She nodded at him, not wanting to argue with him. She was at his mercy and the faster he'd heal her, the better it would be for her. 

He put down the water bottle next to her thigh and Mika tensed up when he sat next to her. He was an imposing man for sure, almost majestic thought the young woman.

"Don't you care to know where's your brother?" He demanded her. She turned her head in his direction and spoke to him.

"Nope... He could be left for dead in a ditch and I wouldn't give a fuck! Please, heal me... I'm sorry for spitting in your face." Her blue eyes increased as she watched the back of his hand caressing the side of her face, slowly his fingers ran down on her shivering body. She gasped loudly when his large hand brushed the inside of her right thigh over the fabric of her pajamas.

"Ohhh, she's sensitive, aren't you?!" He chuckled when Mika twitched under his stroking. He then stopped at her ankle, healing her after he presumed she had suffered enough and learned her lesson.

"There you are healed..." She thanked him and quickly moved her knees up to her chest. She stayed down on the floor, wondering what had just happened. Not the healing, but the way she reacted to his touch... She bit the inside of her cheek, watching him as he walked away from her.

"There's a bathroom in the hall and there's also a bedroom next to it, feel free to use the shower." He added before going back to his apartment. She didn't know in what kind of situation she was, but it was quite bizarre. She slowly stood up and headed to the bathroom to refresh herself.


	6. Touched

He joined Gangrel and the other druids at The Fangster, where most vampires from the neighborhood were hanging during the night. Even though The Undertaker wasn't a vampire, he preferred visiting The Fangster than any other bars infested with annoying human beings...

As he made his way inside, a Depeche Mode song echoed inside the red environment. He caught sight of his vampire friend few seconds after and ended up joining Gangrel at his private booth. There was a blonde vampire woman sitting next to Gangrel, Christian and Edge were also present, drinking bottles of True Blood whereas Gangrel had drunk enough blood for one night. The blonde vampire couldn't consume more blood than what he already had, it would intoxicate him just like a human being drinking too much alcohol. Most vampires hated this sensation and that's why Gangrel simply enjoyed spending time with his vampire girlfriend and his buddies for tonight.

Gangrel moved to the right to gave The Undertaker some space on the red booth.

"How was it?" Asked Gangrel to The Undertaker as the tall man ordered a glass of gin to the waitress passing by their booth.

"What?" Gangrel licked his fangs as The Undertaker looked confused.

"How was it with the little brunette!?" The Undertaker sniffed loudly before answering to Gangrel.

"In times!" Gangrel's eyes widened when The Undertaker revealed that he had done nothing with Mika.

"How about you bring her in here? I'm pretty sure she'd enjoy it!" Gangrel's girlfriend beamed of pleasure at the idea of getting that young human being at The Fangster. The Undertaker lifted his eyebrow at Gangrel and his girlfriend before leaning on the table.

"She's mine! You already got her brother and the two other idiots! Count yourself lucky that we helped you catching them." Christian and Edge listened to The Undertaker lecturing Gangrel while they sipped on their fake blood.

"Oh yeah sure she's yours, pftt!" Gangrel snorted at the Undertaker's words. The Undertaker asked Gangrel to repeat his sentence.

"You heard me right, she's yours! They're always yours! Oh The Great Undertaker, he's so popular with the little ladies!! You never share with us your lovers!"

Having heard enough from Gangrel, The Undertaker seized the vampire by his collar, abruptly pulling Gangrel toward him. He wasn't in the mood for Gangrel's games and hadn't come to The Fangster to get pissed on by the druids and that useless vampire woman...

"Unless you have something important to tell me, I'll listen to you, but when you can't say smart words, you should keep it shut Gangrel!! What I do behind closed doors isn't of your concern. As far as I'm aware, you're not refusing the women and men I bring you when you want to feast on real human blood, right? Mika is mine and if I catch you approaching her, I won't hesitate to stake your heart so badly that you'll explode like a balloon."

Gangrel snarled at The Undertaker as this last one menaced of killing him if he was ever approaching the young woman. Taker rolled his eyes in the back of his head at Gangrel, furious with the turns of events.

The waitress came back with the gin The Undertaker had ordered and he sipped it quickly not thinking of remaining with the band of druids. He paid his drink and exited the booth while glaring at Gangrel and the others.

"From now on, it will be your problem to find yourself real human blood, I won't corporate anymore in bringing you human beings for your feasts!" Gangrel chuckled at The Undertaker.

"All of this for a worthless child, don't you forget that you kidnapped her. What are you going to do with her? You'll hold her captive against her will? That doesn't sound like a good plan at all. You didn't just kidnap her for punishing her brother, you wanted her! She reminded you of Stephanie McMahon, is that it? Her little chin dimple and these blue eyes... Don't you worry I saw her pictures too..." Growing impatient and fuming from the inside The Undertaker charged at Gangrel. Christian and The Edge intervened between The Undertaker and Gangrel, knowing well it could end in an ugly way.

"Ok boys, it's over!! I want you out of here Taker! I won't repeat myself twice!" The Owner of the Fangster finally showed up at the booth and ordered The Undertaker to leave since he wanted to fight against the vampires. The middle-aged vampire woman placed her hands on the side of hips and walked The Undertaker to the entrance of the bar.

"I don't know what's got into you, but people come in here to have fun, not to fight." The Undertaker pushed away the Owner's grip off his arm and left the bar in a frustrated state of mind. He never though Gangrel would end up acting like an idiot over this human being. It's not as if there weren't other women like Mika in town...

Meanwhile, at The Undertaker's funeral home, Mika hadn't taken her shower as The Undertaker had suggested her. Instead, she had caught the tall man leaving during the middle of the night with his black van. She explored the house in search of a flashlight since she wanted to check back the lightless basement. All of the doors in the funeral home were locked, Mika couldn't check the other rooms, not that she wanted to... She made her way to the basement where the caskets were kept after she found an old flashlight in the apartment of her abductor... Even if she was deadly afraid of this room, Mika thought she had seen a small window earlier during the evening when she went in there to hide away from her Kidnapper, and perhaps she would finally be able to escape this hell hole.

She descended slowly the staircase leading to the basement while holding the flashlight in her trembling hand. She felt her breathing increasing under the fear of the unknown. She opened the basement door and carefully walked into the large room filled with old and brand new caskets. She couldn't believe how dirty and macabre that basement was as she made her way through the opened caskets. The room was plunged in darkness and the silence flowing around her was eerie.

"Great!" She flashed a smile when she spotted the small window located 6 feet above the ground. She was small enough to slide herself through the window, but she needed something, a box or a step to reach for the high window. She sighed when she realized that there were just caskets in the basement. She didn't really see herself pushing a coffin under the window, it was way too heavy. That's when she scrutinized the room one more time and stumbled over an old wooden chair. She quickly grabbed the chair and brought it underneath the window and stepped on it...

She sighed in anger when the window was stuck, Mika was having a hard time opening it, the only option left was to break the glass... She hit the glass several times with the steel body of the flashlight until the glass was completely shattered away from the frame. She had to act quick, afraid that the man would come back. Her blue eyes enlarged rapidly when she spotted a man walking nearby the funeral home, the more she kept looking at him the more she realized that she knew this person. Even though it was impossible, Mika was convinced of the contrary as the man shared a resemblance with her deceased father.

"Dad?" She said, confused. She slid herself out of the window so rapidly that she didn't even notice that one of her sneakers had slipped away from her foot. She didn't care, she had to see this man absolutely, but as she tried to reach for him, the silhouette of the man was seen headed in the woods behind the funeral home.

"Dad!!! WAIT!! PLEASE!!" She ran toward the forest in just a mere one-piece pajama. The air was very cold during that winter night, even if the ground wasn't covered of snow, it was obvious that winter was present... The man finally stopped walking and leaned himself against the trunk of a tree. It definitely was her father. Her jaw dropped while her eyes drowned under her heavy tears.

"I thought you were dead!!" There was a present frustration trapped in the young woman as she realized that her father was still alive, and that he had pretended to be dead during all those last months. 

"I'm here...Now, let's go, princess! It's over!!"

That same reassuring tone of voice that she had heard so many times when her father was alive floated to her ears and knowing her nightmare was over, the young woman approached the man and extended her hand to him as he held his to her.

"I'm so happy to see that you came for me, Daddy!!" A large grin radiated in her face when the young woman squeezed her father's warm hand. It didn't make sense, but she didn't care, she just wanted to return home and get away from this place and this man that had kidnapped her... She kept following her father through a trail that was going deeper in the woods, remaining close to the man as she was afraid that they wouldn't make it alive out of this forest. 

She really believed for a moment that her nightmare was over, but when the man in front of her turned around and revealed his true nature, the young woman screamed on the top of her lungs, running in the opposite direction as she tried to escape The Undertaker that had tricked her by using her father's appearance. She slid down on the wet and cold ground as The Undertaker quickly materialized in front of her, stopping her escape.

"What's happening Mika, you don't like daddy anymore?" She crawled on her hands with her eyes glued on him as he let out a maniacal laughter that froze her on place. She tried to gather herself back on her feet, but she was panicking and didn't know which direction to take to get out of the woods. Every time she thought she had gotten away from him, he was always emerging from nowhere and blocking her the way...

Having enough of this sick game, the young woman screamed at the man, ordering him to leave her alone.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!!!!" Once she had used the rest of the energy trapped in her to yell at The Undertaker, the young woman broke down in tears wondering how she would get out alive of this. He disappeared after he had been ordered to leave her alone, a peaceful silence surrounded her as she was finally by herself and that he was nowhere to be seen.

She didn't know where she was going, or if she was going in the right direction, but she knew something, he wasn't there anymore and had left her alone. There's something she was aware of though, the silence around her only seemed to be too beautiful to be true. She almost jumped on place when she heard a cracking branch nearby her. She quickly looked around, searching for what or who could have stepped on a tree branch, but there was no one, she was by herself in those woods.

As she walked on a firm path, the young women felt her whole body falling in a large and deep frozen pond that she had never seen in the darkness of the forest. It was so deep that her feet couldn't even touch the bottom. She screamed as much as she could, asking for help while the temperature in her body began to drop abruptly due to the cold water in the pond. As seconds passed by, it became harder for Mika to keep her head above the water. She tried to grasp the root of a large tree near the pond, but to no avail as she wasn't strong enough to seize it.

"Look at this! Screaming for help, aren't you?! Foolish little human, you should have stayed inside the house. But, no, you're a stubborn little girl and had to do things your way, right??" The Undertaker appeared in front of the pond and taunted her as he bent to the ground. In a moment of panic, Mika attempted to grab his ankle as a way to retrieve herself out of the pond, but The Undertaker kicked her hand away, sending her back in the frozen body of water.

"Pl...pl..e..ase.. He...lp.. Me!" She stuttered incomprehensible words through her blue lips as she was almost on the verge of giving up, her body didn't have enough strength anymore to fight against the cold water in which she was trapped.

He cocked his head to the side while stroking his dark goatee.

"Oh, you want me to help you? Why would I do this??" He mocked her as Mika was fighting for her life. The young woman's face had almost turned white and she couldn't feel anymore the tips of her limbs. When her head went underneath the surface of the water, Mika knew it was over, she'd drown right here in front of him and no one would know where she had disappeared. Talk about a way to die...

She then felt someone seizing the top of her pajama, effortlessly pulling her out from the deep pond. Even though it was him who had saved her, she felt relieved as her body touched the cold ground. Her mind was racing as she began to tremble endlessly. She couldn't even feel her legs and arms anymore and she was at the mercy of this man who was responsible for what had happened. She was drenched and the cold winter air hit her body harshly to the point that she couldn't even speak without feeling this atrocious pain in her chest.

When he wrapped her with his long dark cloak to keep her warm, Mika grasped the smooth cloth, holding onto it as if her life depended on it. A Bold and Spicy scent coming from the cloak captured Mika's attention as The Undertaker scooped the woman into his muscular arms. She had the large hood covering her small head and she couldn't help being enthralled by the manly wooden fragrance emanating from the cloak's fabric. It was such a reassuring scent, the kind of smell that would drive any women crazy...

She was back to square one when The Undertaker entered back inside the funeral home with her. He brought her up to his apartment and put her down on a large black furry rug that was in front of a fireplace. She actually didn't need to be told what would happen next, she had already envisaged in the back of her mind what he'd do with her.

She glanced up at him as he left and returned a minute after with a set of towels. She couldn't help shaking even though she was lying next to a fireplace, her whole pajama was wet and it was useless at this point to have that cloak wrapped around her. She wanted to stand up and change herself in a bathroom, but she wasn't capable... Just the mere act of unbuttoning her pajama appeared to be too hard for her.

He tossed the towels on the ground before kneeling next to her. She swallowed nervously, already visualizing his movements. He slowly removed the cloak from her, leaving her with just her soaking pajama covering her. She felt his long fingers passing through her wet loose hair. She kept trembling under his touch until his hands lowered down to her pajama top. Every part in her body tensed up as he began unbuttoning her one-piece. Her blue eyes were glued on his large hands that were slowly trying to remove her pajama.

She was helpless and being undressed by a stranger that had kidnapped her. She closed her eyes, holding back her tears knowing he'd rape her, that was it. He had waited for her to be defenseless to abuse of her. She was ashamed of herself when her whole nakedness was exposed to his perverse eyes.

"Please, no!!" She cried out in a feeble voice. Hoping he would feel sorry and leave her alone. As he dried her with the towels, Mika was startled by the pats on her frail body and opened back her eyes, catching the man leaning over her while he made sure to dry her completely. He then tossed away that towel, once again revealing her flesh to The Undertaker. She slowly brought her knees to her chest as she was lying on her side, trying to hide the view he could have on her private parts...

He returned to her side and covered her with a blanket he had retrieved from one of the rooms. She grasped the cover and held it against her, not wanting him to take it away from her. With the second towel, he dried her brown hair before brushing it, untangling the shiny locks.

When he was done with her, Mika scrutinized him as he picked up the wet pajamas and cloak from the floor. Even though she didn't follow him with her eyes, she knew he was walking away from her. Probably to get rid of the drenched clothes, thought Mika. He, of course, came back to her and carefully lifted her head from the rug to slid a pillow underneath her head.

"There you go, are you comfortable?" His voice was almost having this calming effect as he spoke to her. She nodded her head and kept a strong grip on the sheet covering her. She was once again startled under his touch as she felt the back of his hand stroking her cold cheeks.

"Mika, Mika, Mika, beautiful Mika! You can't say I haven't been nice to you?" She heard him chuckling and he finally pulled his hand away from her face.

"Sweet dreams my child..." He then departed the living room, leaving Mika by herself in front of the crackling fireplace.  
an hour passed by until Mika ceased to shake as the heat from the fireplace kept her alive, giving her the chance to finally rest for the remaining of the night...


End file.
